GO! DON'T BACK
by Nata96
Summary: Terkadang yang menyukaimu tanpa alasan. Dapat pula meninggalkanmu tanpa penjelasan. Dapatkah kau memahami makna kedua kalimat tersebut sakura? Sasusaku-sakura-sasuke-romance-hurt


**BERDAMAI DENGAN HATI**

 **Disclaimer : original Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Original imajinasi cerita : Brendanata**

 **.**

 **Nata hanya pinjem karakternya saja..hehe  
Oh iya jangan lupa bagi yang belum membaca WHY I NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER silakan baca.. kurang 1 chapter bakal tamat.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE , Ya Jangan Baca .. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ... :D**

Terkadang yang menyukaimu **tanpa alasan**.  
Dapat pula meninggalkanmu **tanpa penjelasan**.  
Dapatkah kau memahami **makna kedua** kalimat tersebut sakura?

Aku berkaca , menatap diri yang menyedihkan .  
Kantung mata membesar .  
Mata panda yang melebar.  
Dan kelopak mata yang bengkak akibat aksiku semalam.

Apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam?  
Ya, kaliana benar , aku (kembali ) menangis akibat ulahnya .

Bagaimana jika sebenarnya kau sudah punya firasat jika orang yang (pernah) pergi dari hidupmu kembali untuk ke tiga kalinya , namun setelah kembali dia meninggalkanmu (lagi) .

Sebut saja aku bodoh, ya memang aku bodoh karena belum bisa lepas dari bayangmu.

Kau yang selama 5 tahun mewarnai hidupku, memberikan segala suka dan duka , hingga pada akhirnya kau menorehkan kembali luka yang sangat dalam .

Tidak!  
Jangan katakan maaf kepadaku.!  
Aku tak mau mendengar apapun sekarang !  
Pergilah !

.

Buku hijau itu masih tersimpan rapi di dalam almari bergambar bunga sakura.  
Mataku bergulir kemudian terkunci pada gembok yang terpasang di dalam diary itu  
Tunggu ? dimana kuncinya? Entahlah , mungkin hilang saat aku pindah apartemen.

Kenalkan.. aku haruno sakura , usiaku sekarang 21th , seorang mahasiswa biologi di Konoha university .

Terkait buku itu,ada sesuatu yang tersimpan rapi di setiap lembar nya .  
Setiap cerita ketika aku dulu (masih) menjadi sesosok gadis yang penting di hatinya .

nya? Siapa?

Dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke , yang sekarang menjadi mantan- oh bukan tepatnya temanku sekarang . Meskipun berteman tetap saja rasa canggung tidak dapat dihilangkan semudah itu , dan bahkan aku mungkin sempat membencinya .

Aku membuka paksa buku hijau yang menjadi saksi bisu kenangan kami berdua. Sedih? Oh tidak ! cukup sudah aku menangisinya 2 minggu yang lalu.

Setiap lembarnya mempunyai warna yang berbeda, halaman demi halaman aku membaca kembali tulisan yang dulu pernah aku torehkan di sana .  
Ternyata dahulu aku sangat mencintai sosoknya meskipun dia sedang tidak ada di sisi ku karena kami tidak pernah satu sekolah semenjak lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama.

.

.

Halaman pertama , Pikiraknku kembali melayang membawaku kepada memori masa lalu yang bagitu manis, ketika ia menghadiahiku buku ini sebelum keberangkatanya , tepatnya sebelum dia diterima untuk menjalani pendidikan sebagai tentara jepang .

" Saku , untukmu " katanya sembari menyerahkan kado yang - em unik. uniknya di sini ia menggunakan koran harian untuk membungkusnya . benar-benar kreatif

" apa ini? " jawabku heran melepaskan ice cream dari genggamanku.

" buka lah "

" Sasu? Buku? " mataku menatap buku hijau tersebut bingung

" isi lah selama kau kuliah , tempel foto lama kita,kau juga bisa mengisi ungkapan hatimu ketika aku pergi nanti ,maksudku jika aku diterima " jelasnya menahan malu, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat berucap demikian.

" baiklah, aku akan curhat di sini ketika kau pendidikan "

" doakan agar aku di terima " ucapnya lembut

Tawa dan candaan terus mengiringi percakapan kami, sedikit sisa ice cream terlihat menempel di pipinya , kuulurkan tanganku meraih tissue di hadapannya dan membersihkan sisa ice cream tersebut , aku dapat melihat bagaimana gugupnya kekasihku saat tangan ini mengusap krim di sudut bibirnya.

.

Menginjak halaman ke empat aku kembali ingat jika Pagi itu hari minggu , dan sial aku tetap menjalani kuliah ku untuk ujian tengah semester.  
Hatiku sangat gelisah, ketika sadar akan sesuatu hal. Dan... sudah seminggu Sasuke menjalani karantina untuk ujian seleksi akhir dan selama itu aku sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar darinya.

Hampir setiap menit aku mengecek ponsel apakah ada panggilan masuk darinya. Dan benar saja pukul 8 pagi , dia memberi kabar kepadaku.

Bahagia? Iya benar aku merasakan gelombang listrik mengalir disetiap aliran darah ku,

" aku lolos saku " ucapnya lantang

" Sasu? Kau serius? Selamaaaaatttt " air mataku lolos dan jatuh begitu saja .. aku turut senang, dan sangat bahagia, mengingat bagaimana terpuruknya dia saat gagal dalam seleksi akhir pemilihan anggota kepolisian beberapa bulan yang lalu

" maaf aku tidak bisa pulang untuk menemuimu , maaf aku tidak bisa pulang. " ucapannya terdengar sangat rendah dan sedikit terbata

Aku membatu di tempat , ingin rasanya aku menyusulnya saat itu ,entah mengapa rasanya sangat sesak mendengar Sasuke tidak bisa pulang. Mengingat ada ujian yg sangat penting hatiku seolah merosot kecewa.

" Ne..tak apa , semangat Sasu aku akan mendoakanmu "

" jangan menangis , kumohon "

Kalimatnya jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa pemilik onyx indah diseberang sana sangat menghawatirkanku..  
Aku tersenyum mencoba menahan tangisku yang pecah di kala itu.

" aku baik baik saja , janga kesehatanmu , jangan terlalu keras kepala dan membuat onar , jangan mencari gadis lain di sana "

Semua kalimat lolos begitu saja, entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu aku begitu merindukannya dan setelah 3 minggu tidak bertemu aku akan berpisah dengannya selama 7 bulaan tanpa komunikasi.. oh tuhan !

" Hn, baik baik, kau yg terbaik saku "

Setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi sambungan telepon terputus . Dan setelah itu aku belum mendapat kabar lago darinya .

.

Menuju halaman ke 30 aku sadar jika aku sudah banyak menulis selama sasuke menjalani pendidikan . Dan selama 7 bulan masa karantinanya sesekali sasuke bisa menghubungiku meskipun sebentar namun aku senang .

Semua tulisan di halaman 1-30 begitu manis dan menyadarkanku betapa kuat ya cinta kami saat itu.  
Dan aku ingat jika tepat hari ini usia pacaran kami sudah menginjak usia 4 tahuan.

Aku ingat ketika ia menyatakan cinta padaku saat kelas 9 KJHS di depan kantor guru . Namun sempat putus dan kemudian kembali bersatu lagi .

Ahh..masa remajaaa 😁

.

Tanganku terhenti saat aku melihat kertas dihalaman selanjutnya , kertas kosong yang bersih tidak ada coretan sama sekali , dan dari situ aku sadar jika aku sudah berhenti menulis segala tentangnya.

Mengapa? Yaa dari sinilah semua bermula , dari sinilah aku mulai begitu frustasi menghadapi dirinya.

Sasu?Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini ?

Semakin lama , aku sadar akan perubahan dalam diri sasuke , dia bukanlah sasuke yang selalu mengirimi pesan ketika rindu, sasuke yang selalu mendengarkan ceritaku meskipun aku mengulang cerita yang sama .  
Dan dia sudah berubah !

.

.

" Saku-chan ? Sasuke pulang , apa kau tidak mengunjunginya ? " Itachi-nii menelfonku

Itachi adalah kakak sasuke , selama sasuke pendidikan dialah yang menjadi tempatku curhat dan membagi keluh kesahku , namun aku tidak menceritakan bagaimana perubahan sikap adik semata wayangnya .

" dia pulang? Loh? Sejak kapan nii-san? " emeraldku membulat sempurna , bibirku serasa kaku untuk bergerak .

" dia tak mengabarimu? Dia keterlaluan " itachi menggeram kesal

" ..."

" sakura, kemarilah "

" aku tidak bisa nii , aku tidak punya keberanian untuk ke rumahmu sendirian " bibirku bergetar

Memang aku pernah mengunjungi sasuke beberapa kali di rumahnya , saat ia kecelakaan , saat dia gagal ketika ingin menjadi salah satu anggota kepolisian dan yang terakhir ketika ia pulang pendidikan tahap pertama. Dan itu semua bersama teman-temanku.

" kenapa? Kau pacar sasuke anggap saja rumahmu sendiri sakura " itachi membujuku

" maaf nii, teman-teman ada acara penting dan aku tidak berani sendiri , eng maksudku e-ettoo aku , kau pasti paham orang tuaku " cairan bening lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku.

" kau yakn? Kau sudah 5 bulan tak bertemu dengannya ? Kau yakin? "

" maaf ni " tuut ..aku menutup sambungan teleponku

Tangisku pecah begitu saja , aku yakin orang tuaku tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk pergi jika aku sendirian .  
Aku tegaskan jika orang tuaku memang tidak suka jika anak gadisnya dengan seenaknya keluar masuk rumah kekasihnya, sekalipun aku dan sasuke sudaha berpacaranan lama..  
Ayo lah tousaan..kaasaann..

.

.

Aku letakan buku hijau di rak buku baru, dan di bawahnya aku menemukan secarik kertas , kertas kusut yang sudah tidak berbentuk . Menjadi kaku karena sangat lama dibiarkan dalam kondisi bulatan kertas tak berraturan.

Nafasku terbuang secara kasar , manatap tulisan yang aku tulis, surat itu sebenarnya adalah untuknya . Untuk sasuke , karena semenjak dia menjadi dingin dia mencampakanku tanpa alasan, tidak pernah membalas pesanku , aku mencoba untuk mengirimi ia surat, namun keberanian ini hilang begitu saja .  
" kau cukup menyebalkan ternyata " ucapku rendah

Hingga beberapa bulan tanpa komunikasi aku menemukan pesan di salah satu sosial media miliknya ia sedang menggoda beberapa gadis ..  
Fuck!  
Bukan kah kau masih menjadi kekasihku heh?  
Dan kau mencampakanku karena ini alasannya?  
Kau ! Dan aku membencimu .

.

Satu bulan setelah hari itu, aku sengaja berhenti mengiriminya pesan. Meskipun sebelumnya aku selalu mengiriminya pesan singkat meskipun tanpa ada balasan darinya . Aku muak!

Dan pada pukul 1 malam , ponselku berdering , aku bangun tangan kanan menjelajah kasurku dengan kondisi mata masih terpejam.

Kuarahkan ponsel ke wajah, dan betapa kagetnya diriku setelah berbulan bulan sasuke menghindariku , pada malam itu dia menghubungi diriku.

Dia datang kembali tanpa rasa bersalah..seolah-olah dia tak pernah mencampakanku , seolah olah dia tidak pernah berselingkuh dibelakangku , semua kembali normal (baginya) ,tetap dengan panggilan sayangnya ia menyapaku lembut.

" saku , kau sudah tidur? "

" Sasu... hn , belum " aku sengaja berbohong padahal mataku terpejam sebelah.

" sedang apa? Jangan begadang kau nanti bisa sakit "

" Sasu , aku ingin tanya " aku menggigit bibir bawahku , mencari keberanian untuk bertanya

" katakan "

" janji untuk tidak marah " aku mencoba membuat dia berjanji

" iyaa Saku "

" apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita lain di pesan sosial media mu. ? Kau bermesraan dengan mereka namun kau mengabaikan semua pesanku "

Bunuh aku sekarang. Butuh keberanian ekstra untuk mengatakan semua itu, satu beban hilang bagai di sapu ombak ketika aku berhasil mengatakannya .

" sudah lah lupakan jangan dipikirkan , "

" baka! Aku kepikiran bodoh, siapa mereka ? Apa hubungannya denganmu ? Jawab aku "

" sebentar sakura aku harus ke kantor pagi , nanti aku hubungi lagi"

Bagus lah.. tak ada jawaban darinyaa..  
Kau pengecut !  
Kau menyebalkan !  
Kau sangat mengecewakannku !

.

.

" nanti aku hubungi lagi "

Hee? Apa aku bodoh? Aku yakin kau akan menghindar seperti biasa .. dan itu bener benar terjadi , setelah kejadian itu aku tidak penah lagi mendapatkan kabar darinya.. sialan!

Kau pikir aku apa heh?  
Kau menyebalkan sasuke..  
Kau sangat brengsek !

Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan hubungan sepihak ..

 **14 febuari ...**  
" aku ingin putus, terimakasih untuk melatihku menjadi perempuan yang sabar "

 **19 febuari**...  
" iyaa tak apa saku "  
" bolehkan aku mengunjungi mu sesekali ? "

Jangan bercanda Sasuke , aku yakin itu hanya kalimat untuk membuatmu sedikit terlihat normal.

" ya..silakan "

Haya sedikit kalimat itu yang mampu aku ucapkan , aku begitu bodoh entah apa dia yang terlampau tidak perduli dengan hubungan kami.

Terimakasih untuk segalanya dan aku ingin segera mengikhlaskanmu..

.

Menjadi jomblo selama 5 bulan tidak membuatku ingin segera mencari kekasih baru.  
Mungkin sasuke sudah menemukan beberapa gadis di sana, namun aku hanya ingin menikmati hidupku sediri terlebih dahulu.

" Saku-chan "

Ah, suara yang begitu aku rindukan , suara dari sosok tinggi besar yang selama ini selalu mendampingiku ..  
Ya dia Haruno sasori , kakak laki -laki ku sekaligus pangeranku .

" Ne oniichan?"

" sudah siap? "

Kali ini aku mengikuti kakakku untuk pergi ke pantai , tanpaknya kakakku memang mengerti joka adiknya sedah frustasi karena tugas kuliah.  
Kau yang terbaik saso-ni.

" yuk " .

Langkah kaki kecilku membawaku menuju sebuah mobil merah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan dekat Konoha University , Saso-nii menjemputku ke kampus karena takut aku akan telat pergi dengannya.

" apakah kali ini akan seru? " aku melingkarkan tanganku tepat dilengan nya

" aku jamin kau akan suka " dia mengusap pucuk kepalaku lembut.

Mataku beredar melihat sekeliling, jarak parkir mobil dan kampus utama cukup jauh sehingga bisa memakan waktu kurang lebih 8 menit dengan berjalan kaki.  
Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa motor dan mobil yang melintas..  
Mataku menangkap sesosok yang sangat aku kenal , dan tentunya sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya..

" kauu" ucapku ketika ia melintas lewat di hadapanku,  
Dia tak berhenti dan meneruskan perjalannya..  
Aku yakin pemuda tadi menatapku terkejut , aku bisa melihat betapa onyx miliknya membulat saat matanya terkunci dengan emerald milikku.

Dan dia adalah Uchiha sasuke !  
Aku tak memperdulikannya, hanya rasa sakit yang menyerang ketika mengingat kelakuannya terhadapku dulu. Aku kecewa dan tidak mau berhubungan dengannya.

Hingga beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu, Saso-nii menyerahkan ponselnya .

" pesan dari mantanmu "

" heee? Apa maksudmu? "

" baca saja "

Aku meraih ponsel miliknya, benar saja laki laki itu mencariku . Aku tersenyum kecut membaca pesan darinya .

( hai nii-san , salam untuk sakura ya , aku sebenarnya ingin kembali tadi ,tapi aku rasa kalian sedang ada urusan penting )

Pesan yang begitu menyebalkan , aku mengutuk sasuke karena berani kembali melangkahkan kakinya di hidupku.  
Dia tak pernah paham bagaimana rasa sakitnya diabaikan dan dicampakan .

( hn, santai saja )

Dan setelah kejadian itu.. dia kembali mencoba menghubungiku lewat kakakku , yaa dia paham jika ponselku sedang masa perbaikan .  
Namun aku tak sepenuhnya memperdulikan sasuke .

Dan ketika ponselku sudah mulai kembali sehat, kami mulai kembali berkomunikasi baik seolah tidak ada apa apa ..  
Karena pada dasarnya aku mengikhlaskan jika memang Sasuke dengan yang lainya.

Hal itu berlangsung beberpa bulan , aku bisa merasakan perubahan yang sasuke miliki , apakah dia menyesali nya?

Tidak !  
Aku yakin karena bukan karena menyesall.

.

.

Tepat dihari perayaan kembang api dia tiba" datang ke rumahku . Dan ini adalah fenomena langka untuk seseorang yang punya gengsi tinggi seperti dirinya.

Dan siapa sangka jika dia memintaku kembali bersamanya..  
Hell yeah ! Kau selalu seenaknya saja ayam. Namun jujur meakipun aku sudah mengikhalaskannya , aku masih ada rasa terhadapnya.

" kembalilah padaku "

" aku takut " mataku tidak berniat menatal onyx miliknya

" apa yang kau takutkan Saku , lihat aku serius " dia memaksaku untuk melihat mata nyaa

" aku takut mengulang hal yang sama , aku takut sakit hati lagi " bibirku gemetar saat kedua tanganku sudah terkunci dikedua tangan miliknya

" percayalah " sasuse membelai pipiku lembut

" jika kau serius bilang ke ayah " spontan mataku mampu untuk menusuk kedalam onyx miliknyaa

" kau serius? " aku dapat menebak jika mantan kekasihku ini sedang dalam posisi bingung.

" ya "

" saku.. ah ini tidak lucu "

" lakukan atau tidak sama sekali "

Dan percayalah.. dia mampu melakukannya dengan baik , dia meminta ijin kepada ayahku untuk merestui komitmen yang kami sepakati.  
Dan aku di situ melihat dia cukup serius.

Aku tersenyum simpul saat mengingat apa yang dia ucapkan kepada tousan ku.  
 **  
( paman ijinkan aku menjaga sakura, tolong ijinkan aku berasama sakura. Biarlah sakura menyelesaikan study nya dan aku akan fokus dalam pekerjaa ku )**

Hahaha. Siapa yang menyangka si brengsek sasuke mampu berkata seriua terhadap ayahku..

 **( jagalah hatimu , kau harus tahu hatimu milik siapa dan aku tahu hatiku milik siapa )**

Begitulah komitmen yang tercipta kala itu . Dan kami berdua kembali bersama untuk ketiga kalinyaa..

.

.

Setiap malam aku berdoa agar kelak aku tetap bersama sasuke , aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama , aku selalu berusahan untuk cepat menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan baik.

Namun siapa sangka.. ketika sasuke kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya dia kembali menjadi pemuda yang dingin .  
Menjadi orang yang tidak perrduli..  
Hingga akhirnya tanpa ada kata perpisahan dan penjelasan darinya dia pergi **lagi**...

Dan kali ini ia menggandeng Shion.  
Gadis cantik yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di sana ..  
Hahaha..aku hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek ketika mendapati foto mereka berdua sedang bermesraan..  
Oke cukup! Cukup untuk kebodohan ku dan kepolosannku untuk mau kembali kepadanga ketika tidak ada wanita yang mau dengannya..

Cukup! Aku tak mau kau menyentuh hidupku lagi dan pergilan selamanya dari hidupku..

Berbahagialah..semoga kau tak mencampakan diri nya.  
Terimakasih telah bersamaku meskipun penuh dengan duka dan suka ..  
Kau yang membentuk diriku menjadi pribadi yang sabar kuat dan tangguh.. terimakasihh sasukee .  
Kau temanku...

 **FIN.**

 **Maaf , fanfict satunya belum lanjut inspirasinya pecah. Sebenarnya udah jadi cuma belum aku edit..maapp**

 **Dan maafkan fict abal-abal ini, tadi waktu nyuciin motor nunggu 1jam , yaudah ketik ini pake hape aja deh.**

 **Dan taraaaa, jadi fict diatas**

 **Gomen buat typo dan penulisan yang keliru, manusia tidak luput dari salah**

 **Review dan masukan sangat saya terima.**

.

.


End file.
